


Does This Mean I Have To Call You Daddy?

by kateyes085



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Humor, Daddy Kink, F/M, Heterosexuality, Slow Burn, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: After Fred’s best friend jokingly told her to go find a Sugar Daddy to help with her school expenses.  After some research and deciding to take a chance, Fred meets Joe Anoa'i and they enter a working relationship that develops slowly into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags and proceed with caution. This might not be your cuppa.  
> Disclaimer: All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction.  
> Beta: None. All errors are mine.  
> A/N: Fic idea came from [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/112723959-sugar-and-spice-roman-reigns-x-ofc)  
> Feedback is love and honest criticisms are appreciated.

~*~

Joe straightened his cuffs and adjusted the cuff links as he walked into the restaurant. He gave the hostess his name, and she walked him to the secluded back table where a petite blonde with bright green eyes smiled and stood to meet him, “Joe?” she asked extending her hand.

Joe admired her simple, classic [look](https://www.kohls.com/product/prd-3121809/womens-simply-vera-vera-wang-solid-ponte-fit-flare-dress.jsp?color=Dutch%20Iris&prdPV=32) and straightforwardness. He smiled warmly and clasped her petite hand in his larger one, “You cannot possibly be Fred,” he stated.

“Guilty,” she shrugged daintily, “Winifred Eleanor Pinkerton,” she said firmly shaking his hand. “I know. Awful isn't it?” her pert little nose crinkled adorably. “I think my mother was hoping for a literary protege or feminist freedom fighter but sadly she had to settle for a pre-law advocate who’s one redeeming quality is that she is focusing on prosecution in the criminal justice system, so she is slowing forgiving me,” she smirked.

Joe smirked in response. “Well, the agency arranged this meeting to see if we would like to move forward with our arrangement. They did explain that I am needing an escort for various functions that my business requires me to attend with a companion? Is that something that you might be interested in?”

“Definitely. I mean so far, you don't seem to be a homicidal maniac and if you do turn out to be one, then I have a 50,000-volt taser in my purse, a 2nd degree black belt in karate, and a shovel in my trunk,” she smiled sweetly taking a sip from her drink.

Joe snorted as he sipped his imported beer, “I think we’ll get along just fine Fred.” 

~*~

Fred received a packet the next day by courier which she reviewed and signed from the agency. Basically outlining the details of her and Joe’s arrangement. This would be an exclusively companion-based arrangement. She would attend various functions with Joe as his “date” and he would provide a monthly stipend for her services as well as additional expenses based on the needs of a particular function. Any additional addendums may be added accordingly based on the consent of both parties. She noticed that Joe had already signed and notarized his portion of the agreement. She signed hers, which was notarized by the courier.

After completion of the paperwork, she was handed another packet. Inside were details of a business dinner he would need her to attend on Thursday night, a dossier of the evening, and those attending as well as an American Express Black charge card, in her name. She stared at the card for several minutes. Holy Shit! Okay. She could do this. It was a business arrangement. She didn't have to sleep with him. Not that she would really mind because … DAMN!

But that was not the point, her scholarship helped with the majority of her expenses for her undergraduate degree but Stanford Law was a completely different matter. Her grants and subsequent scholarships helped, but she still had a huge price tag hanging over her head for her education. That was why she even considered this when Angie suggested finding a Sugar Daddy. It was meant as a joke, but still … the thought had merit, so she had looked into it and yes, she had found a reputable firm to deal with providing escorts for gentlemen of means. Only in California! It seemed like a win-win situation.  So far, Joe seemed like a perfect gentleman. Nothing weird other than he went to an escort service to find a date.

Fred reviewed the dates that Joe needed her and cross referenced it with her current schedule and made some adjustments to her homework schedule to compensate for the time needed. Looks like it was time to go shopping. 

~*~

[Dress](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/Likely-Caprio-Sweetheart-Spaghetti-Strap-Crepe-Dress/prod208820097_cat60960790__/p.prod?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat60960790%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D90%2526Ns%253DPCS_SORT%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod208820097&xbcpath=cat000000_cat000001_cat58290731_cat48730734_cat60960790&cmCat=product)

[Wrap](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/Harrison-Morgan-Web-Lace-Sequin-Stole-w-Velvet-Border-/prod203860752_cat41270753__/p.prod?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat41270753%2526pageSize%253D29%2526No%253D0%2526Ns%253DPCS_SORT%2526refinements%253D4294891639&eItemId=prod203860752&xbcpath=cat000000_cat4870731_cat51730760_cat41270753&cmCat=product)

[Shoes](http://www.neimanmarcus.com/Taryn-Rose-Fortula-Peep-Toe-Slingback-Pump/prod202820702_cat46590745__/p.prod?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=%252Fcategory.service%253FitemId%253Dcat46590745%2526pageSize%253D30%2526No%253D0%2526Ns%253DPCS_SORT%2526refinements%253D4294914178%252C717&eItemId=prod202820702&xbcpath=cat46590745%2Ccat46040734%2Ccat980731%2Ccat000000&cmCat=product)

Joe had arranged with the agency to send a car for her, and she was to meet him in the restaurant bar. He scanned the crowd from the entrance. He had been running late from his meeting and had texted Fred to let her know. She stated she was seated at the bar waiting for him. He made his way through the mingling crowd to the bar when he saw her seated on the corner sipping an iced tea watching the patrons around her.

There was a quiet elegance about her. She wore a simple black dress with spaghetti straps and slingback pumps. Her hair was pulled back in a loose chignon with wisps of blonde tendrils gracefully arranged. Her makeup was simple yet defined by her bold red lips. Fred looked up and saw Joe making his way to her. She smiled and waved, leaving a few bills on the counter before grabbing her clutch and wrap.

She worked her way through the crowd to meet him. She smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss her cheek breathing in her citrusy scent. She rested her small hand on his large bicep as she spoke into his ear, “I checked with the maitre d' and your party has not arrived yet but our table is ready now,” she leaned back and thumbed some lipstick off his cheek from her responding peck. He nodded and gently directed her ahead of him by her elbow before pressing his palm to her lower back navigating the crowd.

They were seated immediately, and the waiter took their drink orders just as Joe’s business clients arrived. They were French Canadian land developers that Joe was trying to broker a deal with. Fred greeted them in fluently perfect French and helped to monitor the negotiations for Joe.

At the conclusion of the meeting, Joe held out Fred’s chair, “Well I guess you're not just a pretty face,” Joe remarked offhandedly as he draped her wrap around her shoulders. She just smiled and winked up at him. “I didn't know you could speak French,” he said as they stood outside waiting for the driver to bring the car around.

“Mm-hmm, spent the summer in France my junior year of high school,” she stated. I also speak Spanish, obviously, you need to in California and some Italian and Russian. Are you still hungry? I’m still hungry. Those fancy foo-foo plates look pretty but they are not really filling. I know a great diner that is not too far from here.”

“Sure,” Joe shrugs “Why not. I know what you mean about those tiny foods. I feel like I’m gonna drop them in my lap,” he chuckled, and she nodded understanding as they entered into the car.

Fred directed the driver to the diner and settled into the back seat with Joe.  “Your meeting was a success?” she asked. “Looks like they will be selling to your firm from what I can tell,” she offered.

“Huh? How do you know that? They didn’t say anything was final yet. I still have to get the final proposal over to them in the morning,” Joe stated.

“Well, I kinda was eavesdropping when we were leaving. They were talking softly in French, but I could still make it out. That’s good news right?” she asked as the car pulled into the diner.

Joe stepped out waving off the driver as he got out and held his hand out for Fred. She smiled as she took his hand to help her out of the car. “Yeah, yeah definitely,” he said straightening his suit jacket and resting his fingertips on her lower back as she lead them to the entrance.

Once they were seated, the waitress came over to offer menus and take their drink orders. The waitress brought their drinks and took their order. They settled in and made small talk while waiting for their food. Once that arrived, Joe was surprised such a small woman order such a large meal of a bacon double cheeseburger, large fries, a strawberry milkshake and separate tea. When he heard her order, he ordered the same but with a beer instead of the milkshake. “Where do you put all that food?” Joe asked.

Fred snorted as daintily as possible while taking a huge bite of her burger. She chewed for a bit and covered her mouth with her hand while she spoke, “My ankles.”

Joe laughed in response. She was quick witted and smart. She was always on her toes with sarcastic response. He was really enjoying her company. “Can I ask why you sought employment with the agency?”

Fred fought with her straw to get a decent drink of her shake before replying. “Honestly, it was either this or stripping and let’s face it,” she says sadly looking down at the bodice of her dress, “I just don't have the boobs for it.” Joe spewed his beer across the table, coughing, choking and trying not to laugh. “I mean they told me my boobs were too small and that I should get them done, but I like them,” she said shimmying her shoulders slightly. “They aren't big, but their perky, ya’ know,” she says to Joe.

At this point, Joe was turning red, “Jesus,” he laughed. “I’m sure your breasts are just fine Fred,” he snickered.

“Bet that’s not a statement you thought you’d make tonight, did ya’?” she winked with a quirky smirk. Joe laughed again and shook his head no. “Well, let’s see, you’ve paid for my quarter’s tuition, provided me with an American Express Black card that has no spending limit, and we’ve been on our first ‘date’. Does this mean I have to call you Daddy now?” Joe started and stared at Fred, he swallowed loudly and squirmed slightly under her mischievous gaze. His mouth opened and closed trying to formulate an answer as he tried to ignore how hot his cheeks were getting.

Fred laughed in absolute delight, clapping and reaching over to squeeze his limp hand that was laying on the table, “Relax Big Dog, I’m just teasin’.” Joe laughed it off trying to ignore the dark desire swirling in the pit of his stomach as well as his throbbing cock that he was pressing his palm against to relieve the pressure.

 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

  


The restaurant was busy, which is usual for a Friday night.  Classic rock blared from the old Wurlitzer in the corner as Fred nimbly managed to bring two waters to her next table and pull her pencil from her messy bun, tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and her order pad from the pocket of her apron, “What can I get you?”

 

“Two beers, a large mushroom and extra cheese pizza, and your phone number,” the blue-eyed devil winked.  Fred noticed the dimple pop when he flipped his light brown curls out of his eye as he twirled a toothpick in his mouth.

 

“Sorry honey, that’s not on the menu, and this,” Fred said grabbing a napkin from the dispenser holding her napkin covered hand removed the toothpick from his mouth, “is just gross, so that will be a no.”  Dimples frowned and pouted at not getting his way. “Oh don't be such a baby. Do I need to go get you a binkie?” she asked.

 

His friend snickered, which caused Dimples to glare at him.  The guy with the two-toned hair cleared his throat, “Don’t mind him.”

 

“Don't worry.  I won't. So boys, anything else?”  Fred asked.

 

“No we’re good.  We’re waiting for a friend but he’s running late.  I’m sure he’d want a beer too, but we should wait,” he explained.

 

“No problem.  I’ll keep a look out and send him your way,” she smiled.  

 

Fred made her way through the crowd to the counter to drop off her order when there was a slap to her rear.  “Damn it Larry! Quit it!” she snarled over her shoulder. She filled a pitcher of beer from the tap for her last table and grabbed two mugs to take back to them.  Again her butt was pinched when she walked past Larry, “Asshole,” she muttered before she put the pitcher and mugs down for her customers. She walked back over to her next table and Larry slapped her again.  “That is it!” she yelled flipping her tray and slapping him in the face with it. This made him howl in pain and grab his nose. She heard four seats simultaneously push back and heard her uncle and his biker friends stand up in the back of the restaurant.  She looked back at them and waved them off. She could handle Larry’s drunken ass. “I have told you and told you to quit it and now, you’re gonna sleep it off in a jail cell. You’re too drunk to drive home tonight anyways,” she told him hauling him up and dragging him to the side door.

 

“Ow! Sweet Cheeks, why you gotta be like that?  My wrist don’t bend that way darlin’,” he whines.

 

“Then stop grabbin’ my ass Larry,” she snapped.

 

“You know I’m just playin’ Freddie P.  I love ya’ darlin’,” he slurred tapping his fist to his heart.  

 

Fred shook her head in annoyance and pushed him through the side door waving at the police officer sitting out there in his cruiser, “Hi Billy!” she greeted.  “Larry’s three sheets to the wind again and needs some time to dry out.”

 

“Fred is there a reason his nose is bleeding and his hand looks like it’s gonna break off from the lock you have on it?” Officer William Peters asked his old college friend.

 

“What?” she exclaimed.  “All he had to do was keep his hands to himself and off my ass and there would have been no blood shed.  I tell him that every week and yet here we are again,” she explained. “Oh!” she exclaimed reaching into the inside pocket of his old biker jacket, she pulled out his wallet and took out forty dollars, “Larry,” she said, “I’m taking forty dollars out of your wallet.  There’s still another hundred in there, okay? This will cover your tab and the rest is my tip, okay?”

 

“M’kay,” he mumbled as Billy pushed him in the back of the squad car.  

 

Fred dusted off her hands and went back into the restaurant.  She grabbed the pizza for table four after filling up another pitcher of beer.  She maneuvered her way back to table four where she placed the pizza on the pizza stand and exchanged the empty pitcher for the new one.  “Anything else boys?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, another mug,” a deep voice responded.  She looked up to see Joe staring at her in surprised.  

 

She swallowed heavily, “Jo-Joe?” she squeaked when she saw him.  His hair was down from it’s customary bun hanging in long dark waves around his face and down his shoulders.  It made him look dark and menacing and even more sinister with the arm length tribal tattoo exposed by his short sleeved t-shirt.  She nervously licked her lips, “Uh, I …,” she delicately cleared her throat and regained her composure somewhat, “Let me get you another mug then,” she said quickly and turned to flee to the back.  

 

“Friend of yours,” Colby asked smirking at Joe.

 

“Great!  Now you scared her off man.  I’m never gonna get my mozzarella sticks now,” Jon grumbled.  

 

Joe glared at his best friends and business partners before he jumped up and marched up to the counter waiting for Fred.  Fred saw him waiting for her as she came to the counter from the back. She smiled nervously, “Here you go,” handing him the clean mug before she turned to grab another pitcher to fill for table twelve.  

 

“What’re you doing here?” he asked sternly.

 

“Uh, working …” she replied sarcastically walking off to swap out the pitchers at her uncle’s table.  

 

“Who’s that guy followin’ you?” her Uncle Kevin asked nudging his head towards Joe who was following closely behind her with a scowl on his face.

 

“A friend,” she mumbled over her shoulder as turned back and grabbed Joe’s elbow and steered him back to the side entrance.  

 

“Hey,” he griped wincing at her tight grip on his elbow.  “‘I’m just tryin’ to …”

 

“I know what you're tryin’ to do Joe and this is neither the time nor the place,” she quietly snarled pushing him through the door into the parking lot.  Billy had come back from dropping off Larry and was getting out of his car, “It’s okay Billy. I got this one,” she said smiling and waving to the officer.  She turned back to see Joe glaring over at Billy. “What!” she snapped.

 

“Who’s that?” he growled.  

 

“Really?  Really? You’re gonna pull the jealous boyfriend card?  Unbelievable. We’re not dating, remember? You don't have time for relationships or at least that’s basically what the contract says back at my apartment,” she snarked back at him.  He turned his glare back down to her. “Don't look at me like that. Billy’s an old friend from when I was an undergrad. I helped him study and pass a lot of his classes. He sits out here and keeps an eye on the place.  Weekends can get a little rough,” she explained.

 

“How rough?  And why are you even working here?  Do you need more money?” Joe asked trying to understand the situation.

 

“What?  No! You have been exceedingly generous with our arrangement,” she said.  

 

“I thought you worked at the DA’s interning,” Joe asked.

 

“Yes, I do, but really, can we talk about this some other time?  I have to get back to work,” she said nervously looking at her watch and the door.

 

“Yeah.  Yeah of course, I just … Are you sure I can't do anything else?  I don't like the idea of you working here,” he said.

 

“Why? What’s wrong with here?  I’ve been working here since I was a freshman.  I mean really, you’re here,” she said.

 

“Yeah, but I’m a guy, A young girl like you shouldn’t be hanging around a place like this,” he told her and then quickly realized how wrong of a statement that was to make.

 

“I … you … I cannot believe you just said that to me,” she stammered indignantly as she stomped back to the restaurant.

 

“Fred …” he said grabbing for her arm to try and explain himself.

 

“You chauvinistic asshole!” she yelled angrily pulling her arm away as she opened the door and walked back in to her customers.  

 

She continued on to check on her customers.  Joe tried to make his way back to her to apologize when he was stopped by four very large men that seemed to belong to a biker gang, “Uh-uh,” the largest man with short gray-white hair and a goatee told him.  

 

“What do you mean uh-uh?” Joe said raising to his full height which is still shorter.

 

“Fred’s workin’ and you’ve done somethin’ to piss her off, so uh-uh,” the leather clad man clarified.  

 

Fred noticed the confrontation and made a beeline for her Uncle Kevin.  He, Mark, Glen, JR and Steve could be a handful when they went into Papa Bear mode.  She slid quickly in front of Joe facing her uncle and scolded the four of them. “You guys are gonna get me fired.  Now go back to your table and I’ll bring you another beer, and you,” she said to Joe sternly, poking him hard in his immovable chest, “Get back over there with your friends, and I will bring you some more beer too.  Watch out or your friend with the oral fixation is gonna eat all the pizza before you get back, and yes, tell him I put in his order for mozzarella sticks,” she finished pushing him back to his table and glaring at her Uncle and his friends over her shoulder.  “Sit,” she snapped pointing to his seat and he thankfully sat without complaint.

 

“Stay, roll over …,” his two-toned friend snickered.

 

“Listen blondie,” she snarled slamming her hand on their table and leaning in, “Today is not the day.  I will not deal with your shit too. You can stuff it up your ass sideways if you wanna try and push me right now.”  He visually paled and mumbled his apologizes as he pulled apart his piece of pizza. She turned on her heel to grab the order of mozzarella sticks for Joe’s other friend that was being brought out to them.  She smiled gratefully at Angie for trying to help. She placed the plate on the table, “If you boys need anything else, please let me know. I’m just going to leave this here, but there’s no rush,” she smiled and continued on to her other patrons.  

 

Joe watched her work her way around the restaurant and interact with each and every customer as if they were her friends, and she was the hostess to a large gala.  He did not bother her further but he kept his eye on her. But, damn if she didn't fill out a tight pair of blue jeans just right. She had a phenomenal ass and just the perfect amount of curves.  She had kept talking about her breasts being too small the other night. Yeah they weren’t huge but they looked soft and supple and ...

 

“How do you know her?” Seth asked bringing Joe back out of his spiraling thoughts.  

 

“Went on a couple of dates,” he said not wanting to get into too much detail about their arrangement.  He realized this was a rather unorthodox way to meet someone, but he really liked Fred. She was unpretentious, smarter than a whip and called him on his shit at every turn.  It had been a long time since someone did not really care who he was and what he could do for them.

 

Dean looked up from his mozzarella sticks, “Dates?  You don't date. You're too busy workin’ …”

 

“Shut up,” Joe mumbled snagging one of his mozzarella sticks as he continued watching Fred move around the room.  

 

~*~

 

Fred had finished closing up for the night and locked the back door as she made it to her car when someone grabbed her arm.  She thought she heard someone say her name but her fight response had kicked in and she grabbed the person’s hand, twisting the wrist to twist the arm into their back as she slammed their head into the hood of her car, but just as she was about to pummel the person into the metal, she noticed the long dark hair and the twisted imprint of the tribal tattoo on the arm she was holding.  “Oh Jesus! Joe!” she exclaimed letting him go.

 

Joe’s head still did bounce off the hood of the car.  He spun around and faced her pointing his finger up in the air, “I told you I didn't like you workin’ here,” he slurred and fell forward, slumping into her.

 

“Joe … Joe …” Fred panicked tapping his cheek to help him clear his head.  “Come on man, you gotta snap out of it. I’m gonna fall. You’re too big,” she said straining to keep him upright, but in the end he ended up on his knees resting against her shoulder.  Fred huffed in annoyance blowing a stray blonde curl out of her line of sight and patting the back of his head. He was bleeding on her t-shirt a little.

 

Joe snuffled and winced as he started to come to, “What the hell?” he grumbled taking in his position kneeling against Fred.  

 

He gingerly touched his head and Fred watched nervously biting her lip, “Can you stand?” she asked with no preamble.  He nodded as she helped him to stand up taking most of his weight as she directed them back to the restaurant and let them back in.

 

“I was only trying to apologize Fred,” Joe grumbled.  

 

Fred flipped one of the chairs down from one of the tables, “No Joe!  You approached someone at two o’clock in the morning in a very questionable neighborhood.  What did you think was gonna happen?” she snapped dropping him in chair before she turned to hunt up some ice.  

 

She came back wrapping a clean towel around a handful of ice, “Will you at least tell me why you’re working here?  From what I can tell, you’re working three jobs?” Joe asked.

 

“Simple.  I still have to eat, have a roof over my head and get gas to drive to school,” Fred explained, "and it's actually four jobs.  I transcribe lecture notes for a few people too," she said sheepishly. 

 

“If you need more money …,” Joe offered hesitantly.

 

“Well, I know where that $300 tip came from," Fred mumbled under her breath.  No!  I already told you.  You have been exceedingly generous with your compensation in our arrangement.  The money I make helping you goes towards my schooling. The restaurant covers my bills.  The transcribing money is my extra spending money.  The internship in the DA’s office is basically legalized slavery. I am not compensated financial for the work I do.  It is a highly sought after position that they only take three interns a year for. So, I have a very complex and highly organized schedule outlining all my class and study schedules, my work schedules and the functions I attend for you.”

 

“I-I had no idea,” Joe said, “I wish you would have told me.  I mean I can help …”

 

“Where is your driver?” she asked cutting him off by changing the subject.

 

“Told him I’d call when I needed him,” Joe grumbled leaning his chin against his palm.  He winced when Fred rested the ice on the lump forming on his forehead.

 

“Probably thinks you got laid,” she snorted.

 

“No,” Joe said.  “He knew I was going out with the guys and would probably crash at one of their apartments.  We go out every once in a while to catch up and stuff, and I’ll usually crash with one of them or head to the gym.  I don't know where you get these ideas that I’m some manwhoring playboy,” he snapped.

 

“You’ve hired me to be your Rent-A-Date?” she replies sarcastically.

 

Joe glared at her in response.  “You know why I went through the agency.  I’m just too busy with work. I mean I’m sure I can find a date but then they expect things … commitments I can't give, attention and affection I don't have time for.  My focus is work and JoJo. That’s all I have time for,” he explained in frustration. His head was killing him and he really did not want to go into all this with Fred.  As much as he liked her, he did not want to get into how difficult it was trying to date when he was still in love with his ex.

 

“Frumpy Grumpy,” she smirked tweaking his nose which he batted her hand away causing her to giggle which made him laugh and then wince.  

 

“Ok senor Frump de Grump, looks like I’m taking you home,” she told him helping him stand up again and walking him back out to her car.  

 

“I can just call Tom, you know,” Joe said trying to get into the front seat of her subcompact car.  

 

“And where would the fun be in that?” she asked blinking innocently at him as she leaned down through the passenger door.  “Come on Big Daddy! We get to go on an adventure. I get to see how the other half lives,” she smiled brightly.

 

Joe groan in response.  She was gonna kill him ... literally dead ... if she kept calling him that.  He did not consider himself kinky but her calling him Daddy conjured up all kinds of dirty thoughts.  He palmed his cock to relieve some pressure before she moved into the driver's seat and started driving him home.  

 

~*~

 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

 

“Okay,” Fred said helping Joe out of her car, balancing his heavy form against her hip.  

 

“I can walk you know,” Joe grumbled.  Fred released her hold on him, guiding him with her hands as he stumbled slightly.  He tried to walk forward and wobbled a little bit dizzily, then he held his stomach.

 

Fred was right at his side, tender hands guiding him along the walkway.  “Nauseous?” she asked. Joe nodded in response. Fred rolled her eyes at him, “Just accept the help you big goof.  Your manly self-esteem will live strong to fight another day. It’s either me helping you, or I call an ambulance to take you to the ER.”

 

“The elevator’s over there,” he pointed to the far corner of the underground parking garage.  Fred cautiously walked with him to the elevator and pressed the up button. 

 

They waited and when the door opened, she helped him through the entrance and he pushed the button for the penthouse suite.  The elevator opened into a hallway. She helped Joe to the front door which he opened with his thumbprint. When they enter, Fred whispered, “Whoa…” taking in the view from the highrise.  “Where’s your bedroom?” she asked. 

 

He directed them to a room in the farthest back corner of a long hallway off of the main entrance.  She sat him down on his bed. “Do you sleep in jammies?” He snorted in response. She replied, “What?  Fine. Do you sleep in old man flannel pajamas?” He shook his head no. Clearly, he had a bad concussion, which made Fred feel awful.  

 

“Bathroom?” she asked and he pointed her towards the en suite in the corner.  Fred got what she needed and made her way back where Joe was sitting. “Your friggin’ bathroom is bigger than my whole apartment,” she mumbles handing him some Advil and a glass of water.  When he takes the pills and water, she takes them back and returns to the bathroom with a wastebasket, “Just in case,” she said squeezing his shoulder. 

 

She turned and left the room, wandering around to check where things are in his apartment.  She came back after a few minutes holding a plastic ziplock bag filled with some ice. He was exactly how she had left him, “Do you need help changing?” she asked.

 

“I’m not an invalid Fred,” he snapped glaring up at her from his seat on the side of the bed.

 

Fred nervously shifted from foot to foot and shifted the ice bag back and forth in her hands, “I’m just tryin’ to help Joe,” she replied petulantly. “ I feel bad that I gave you the concussion, but if you’d rather, I can leave.  I just think you need someone to keep an eye on you.”

 

Joe sighed heavily.  She actually looked her age for once.  She was normally so confident and articulate it was hard to believe that she was only a young woman of twenty-three.  He pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his jeans, shoes, and socks before he turned down the bed and climbed in, “Happy now,” he snapped petulantly.  

 

Fred swallowed a gasp when she saw the vast expanse of golden skin shift over his wealth of muscles that contracted and expanded in the simple gesture.  She finally got to see his whole arm sleeve and shield tattoo. “Uh, yeah … I,” she mumbled vaguely and cleared her throat. “Here,” she said softly as she wrapped the bag of ice in a dish towel, “put this over the bump.  It will help with the swelling. If you don't mind, I’m gonna take a shower because I reek of pizza and stale beer.” 

 

“Fred, you can’t just barge in here …. I mean I appreciate you wanting to stay but,” Joe weakly argued juggling with the ice pack on his head.

 

She turned and glared harshly at him, “I can, I will, and I am,” Her gaze softened, “Someone needs to keep an eye on you, Joe.  I’m just … I really am sorry about the concussion.”

 

“I know,” he mumbled thumbing the edge of his sheets.  Joe understood it was his fault he startled her, but his pride had been bruised and wounded.  His head was killing him and he felt like crap so sue him for being a little petulant. Galina always said he was the biggest baby when he was sick.  He gestured vaguely over to the walk-in closet, “You should be able to find a t-shirt or something in there to change into.” Fred smiled her thanks and walked over there to find something to wear.  

 

She made her way to the shower and cleaned herself up.   She came out to find Joe asleep. She removed the ice bag and put it in the sink in the bathroom.  She came back to bed and snuggled around his large body. She gently stroked her fingers through his hair.  He murmured sleepily and sighed into her touch. 

 

~*~

 

Joe woke up to Fred wrapped around him like an octopus.  Her knee was nudged up against his morning wood. His arm was wrapped around her lithe, compact, young body, pulling her into his side.  His palm was resting on her backside and pressing her against his hip. She smelt like his body wash and shampoo; all sleep-warmed and lightly breathing against his chest.  He could feel her eyelashes flutter softly against his skin as she dreamed.  _ Mine _ , ran through his head.  He growled quietly at the warm tingling sensation that settled deep in his belly.  He could just flip her over on her back and fuck her until she forgot her name. Joe ran his fingers through her hair and down her cheek.  He sighed heavily, not a very viable option unfortunately. His head was still sore, but he needed to go take care of his raging hardon first.  He gently squeezed her ass, admiring the warmth and fleshy give of the skin he was holding. She grumbled incoherently in her sleep and burrowed further into his chest before sighly happily.  He worked himself out of the bed careful not to wake her before he padded to the bathroom. 

 

Joe took his shower and went to one of his favorite go-to Galina fantasies of her kneeling in front of him and swallowing his cock.  The water was beading up in her curly hair. Her big brown eyes were watching him as she swallowed him down to the root. His large hand curled around his throbbing cock and he stroked back and forth as the image took hold.  He leaned back against the cool bathroom tile, biting his lip to keep quiet. He smeared the precum that was dripping from the tip as he moved his hand faster and faster. The image in his mind changed and it was Fred kneeling before him swallowing him down whole.  She was moaning with her eyes closed. He could see her fingering her clit faster and faster, hips rocking against her hand. She pulled off his sloppy cock with a slurping pop noise and moaned, “Daddy”. Joe’s eyes widen as he comes hard and fast with a startled cry on his lips and his release washing down the drain.  He leans his back against the tile panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Joe?” Fred called out as she made her way into the bathroom.  “You ok?” she asked. “I thought I heard you cry out.” 

 

Joe flinched in response, “No,” he replied, voice scratchy to his ears.  He coughed and cleared his throat, “I mean, no, I’m fine,” he called out resuming his shower on shaky legs and trying to ignore the last few minutes.  His face was hot with shame.

 

“Don’t come out please,” she said.  “I gotta pee.” He heard rustling and then, “Okay, I’ll go make us some breakfast.  Please flush when you’re done. Don’t want you to get blasted with cold water,” she giggled.  

 

_ What am I gonna do _ , he thinks.  What he had with Galina was not ideal, but it worked.  He loved her. She was supposed to be it for him, but work always came first.  He had to provide for his family. That is what the man of the house did. That is what his dad did and so on.  How are you supposed to provide for his family when she took it away. She had found Richard, a plastic surgeon.  He adored Joelle and gave Galina anything she wanted, just like he had, but he was there for her where Joe was not.  That was what brought about the end of their relationship. Now, they coparented JoJo. He would always love her, but now there was this thing with Fred.  

 

He wanted her that much was obvious.  She was so much younger than him. Smart, funny, a knockout with a heaping side of sass that equally annoyed and intrigued him.  What the hell had he gotten himself into he wondered as he shut off the shower and toweled himself dry. 

 

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

“M’lady,” Joe offered opening the door for Fred and waved his hand through with a courtly bow.  He was dressed in a crisp tuxedo of black on black, his hair was pulled back in his customary bun and he wore a plain black velvet mask to finish his simple elegant look.  They were both slightly tipsy as they made their way into the entrance way of [ Audubon Cottages ](http://www.auduboncottages.com/).  Joe had an early afternoon business meeting, and he had brought Fred to New Orleans for the business trip and masquerade ball his clients had invited him to.

Fred giggled and curtsied daintily, “Kind sir.”  She passed in front of him and again he caught a whiff of her citrusy scent.  She leaned from side to side as she pulled off her shoes and sighed as she scrunched her toes in the carpeting.  “Much better,” she murmured giggling and wobbling slightly still as she made her way to the stairs to go up to their suite.  She pulled off her masquerade mask and handed it to Joe, “Here, can you hold this,” she asked as she lifted her skirt and made her way up the staircase.  Joe admired the view from the back. Her gown flowed elegantly over her petite form. Her hair was artfully arranged with soft tendrils framing her face and secured in an elaborate bun at the base of her skull.

Fred stumbled a little and Joe moved behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her towards him.  He bowed his head into her neck and breathed in her scent. He was pretty sure she could feel the outline of his hardening cock against her backside though she said nothing.  She simply hummed sleepily, reached back, and caressed his cheek. Joe’s lips traced the skin exposed on her neck, “What’re you doin’?” she murmured extending her neck to give him more access.

Joe dipped her backwards and lifted her bridal style and walked up the stairs carrying Fred who was giggling and curling into his chest.  Okay, she might be a little more drunk than he thought. He carried her to the door leading to their suite and pressed her up against the wall wedging his knee between her thighs.  He traced one of the loose tendrils with his finger and thumbed the curl. His fingers traced her face and he leaned in to press his lips against hers. His tongue traced the inseam begging entrance.  Fred sighed and parted her lips granting him access as fingers removed his mask and moved up to wrap around his neck. He pressed in further and ground his hips into her mound which cradled his erection, “Oh Jesus, Fred” he breathed as his lips traced down her neck.

Fred ran her hands up and down his back pulling him closer, “Joe …” he bit lightly against her neck and she cried out.  She blinked in a haze, “Joe?” she said gently pushing him back, “This-this is a bad idea,” she panted as she cradled his face and watch his eye focus on her.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Joe said watching her.

Fred pulled back, patted her hair and adjusted the neckline of her gown, “But … that is not part of our arrangement,” she reminded him, turned and opened the door and headed back to her room, quietly closing the door.

“Fuck,” Joe growled softly as he palmed his ever present hard-on and stomped to his room.

Joe woke from a drunken, sex-filled dream of Fred spread out beneath him, golden hair fanning across the sheets as she arch up against his hand palming her breast; his tan skin a sharp contrast to her fair skin, “Daddy …” she cried out as he woke humping a pillow against his mattress, cock hard and leaking.  That’s when he heard the soft cries coming from the next room, soft and breathless. He could hear the mattress squeaking faintly.

“Oh God,” he panted feeling the burn of the sheets as he rubbed himself raw, hearing her cries, knowing that she was masterbating in the room next to him.  He wanted to rip off the bedsheet and march over there and slam himself into her welcoming tightness ….

“Daddy …” came a breathless, climatic cry and Joe dissolved into a whimper, biting and clutching the pillow tightly to his body as his release exploded from his body.

~*~

“Hey,” Joe could hear the tight, strained voice of Fred through the receiver.

“Fred?  Are you alright?” he asked cradling his cell phone between his ear and shoulder as he signed the papers Renee had laid out in front of him.

“Oh yeah, fine, fine, fine … well, uh” Fred hesitated, “not really.  I need a ride,” she said.

Joe laughed, “Did your car finally break down?  Sure. Where are you? I can send Tom around with the car.”

There was a definite pause, “Summit Medical Center in Alta Bates …” she said quietly.

“What the … Are you alright?  Why are you at the hospital?” Joe said trying not to panic, his pen froze above the next document to sign.

“Well you see …,” she began, “It wasn't my fault, first off.”  Joe dropped his pen and his head on the desk. “This asshole ran a stop sign on my right T-boned me into oncoming traffic, and I was again T-boned on the left side.  The stupid paramedics would not let me leave the scene and brought me to the hospital.”

“Are you ok?” he asked quietly, head still pressed into his desktop.

“Oh yeah sure.  I just need a ride, they won’t release me unless I have someone that can sign for me,” she explained.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” Joe said as he hung up the phone.

~*~

Joe walked into the front entrance of the hospital and found Fred sitting in a wheelchair with crutches laying across them.  Her arm was wrapped in a cast as well as her leg. There was a large bandage affixed to her forehead covering some injury. “Fred … Jesus … what … ???” Joe said when he walked quickly up to her.

She just waived off his concerns, “I have to stay in this thing until I leave the building.  Something about their insurance liabilities. You didn’t happen to bring Tom did you? I might need some help getting in the car.”

“At least I brought the limo and you can stretch out,” Joe sighed wheeling her out the door.  Tom blinked and moved to help Joe get Fred in the back of the car.

Fred gave Tom her address to put in the GPS.  He again blinked and stared at her, then arched his eyebrow, knowing the neighborhood that she lived in.  “Not one word,” she growled softly in his ear.

“He won’t like it,” Tom replied softly.

“Not his concern now is it,” she snapped settling back onto the stretched couch as she waited for them to bring her home.

They arrived at her apartment building when Joe and Tom got out to help Fred out of the car.  She thanked them and turned to walk to the entrance. Joe looked around, noting all the tag markings on the buildings, the questionable people loitering in the rundown houses that surrounded her rundown building.  “You’ve dropped her off here before?” Joe asked Tom, who nodded that he had. “Did you at least walk her to the door?”

“She never lets me, but I don’t leave until she is in the building and then I follow her up to make sure she gets to her apartment with no problems,” Tom explains.

“Have there been problems?” Joe asked getting angry.

“One that she took care of and three more that I did,” he explained calmly.  Joe was furious. How could she live here? It was not safe for … anyone. “Boss,” Tom called after Joe as he grabbed the door handle.  “Elevator’s busted. You’re gonna need to use the stairs.”

“Where is her apartment?” Joe asked.

Tom grimaced, “Third floor.”

“Winifred Eleanor Pinkerton,” Joe’s voice thundered through the atrium and up the stairwell.

Fred struggle to lean over the side of the stairwell and brightly smiled, “Yes?”

Tom snickered from the doorway, wisely hiding his smile behind his hand when Joe turned to glare at him before he proceeded to stomp up the stairs muttering to himself, “Stubborn, obstinate,  pigheaded, willful …” when he reached the landing she was on, he flipped her over his shoulder fireman style and walked back down the stairs.

“What in the hell are you doing Joseph!” she bellowed.

He flipped her back and gently placed her on the ground, “I told you to call me Joe.” he snarled pointing a finger at her nose.

“And I told you to call me Fred.  Only my mother calls me that awful name, and you sir are not my mother!” she yelled slapping his chest with her good hand.

“Get in the car Fred!” he demanded.

“No!” she fired back.

“I said …” he threatened.

“And I said No!  What part did you not understand?  The N or the O,” she glared at him before deflating, “Please Joe.  I’m tired. I hurt and I still have to get up to my apartment.”

He stepped closer to her and ran his finger softly down her flushed cheek, “It’s not safe here.  I know it’s your home, but you need someone to take care of you. I can arrange that. Please let me do that for you.”

Fred shook her head stubbornly.  “Even still I have classes, my job at the DA.  I can miss time at the pizza parlor but I still need money.  My car is totaled. I have no way to get around. I just want to get some sleep so I can start figuring out a way to do all that, plus whatever things you need me to attend.  I need my calendar, my laptop, my clothes, books, book bag, notes. No. This will not work. Let me just waddle my ass up there and …”

“You have a grade II concussion, not to mention broken bones, whiplash and bruised ribs.  Please, let me move you to at least my place for a couple of days until you’re a little better.  You’re still off of school until the beginning of next week,” Joe asked.

Fred bit her bottom lip, looked up at Joe uncertainly and then up at her apartment building, “Ok, my roommate will not be back until this weekend and I could use the help.  But, I’m gonna pay you back.”

~*~

Joe woke up to the smell of pancakes? Fred's side of the bed was cooled, and he was hugging her pillow. Sap.  He stretched and padded softly into the kitchen area where Fred and JoJo were cooking breakfast.  Reluctantly, he admitted to myself he really liked seeing her in his kitchen this early in the morning with his daughter.

"Morning," Joe grumbled sleepily, which seemed to startle her because Fred squeaked and spun around. The only problem was she had a ladle full of batter that spun with her, arching and splattering across Joe’s naked chest.

"Oh … I …. Jeez!" Fred muttered as she threw the ladle back in the bowl. She grabbed a towel and tried to clean up the mess, but only managed to smear it. "Damn it!" she cried as she dropped the towel uselessly to the floor and spun around to get the paper towel. She turned too quick and stepped on the batter-soaked hand towel causing her to slip and screech as her arms flailed as she fell. The paper towel flew through the air in an arch as it unraveled, landing at Joe’s feet. To break her fall, Fred reached out, but her good hand caught the handle of the frying pan and pulled it downward. Joe barely moved fast enough to miss the flying pancake that splattered on the back wall.

Joe and JoJo stood over her trying not to laugh.  He just leaned down and picked up the soggy mess of towels and pancake batter and threw them in the sink.

"I am so sorry Joe. I just wanted to make you breakfast to thank you. Pancakes are one of the few things I can cook and not destroy. I'm sorry. I'll clean this up," she muttered apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Joe told her as he knelt down in front of her. She had various smudges of flour on her face and a splatter of batter on her cheek.  Joe licked his thumb to clean the batter off her cheek before tasting it, "Not bad," he muttered. Fred's eyes widened slightly and she gasped softly as a blush darkened her cheek. Joe cleared his throat and stood up, helping Fred to her feet.  “JoJo, you got this?” he asked his daughter.

“Yes, Daddy,” she replied having already thrown away the paper towels and started clearing away the mess.

Joe ignored Fred’s fussing and plopped her on the couch with the remote control.  "I'm just gonna go take a shower and get cleaned up," he told her as he turned and walked stiffly back to his bathroom trying to ignore his twitching cock. Another cold shower for me, he grimaced to himself.

~*~

“I’ve worn out my welcome, haven’t I?” Fred asked biting her bottom lip.

Stop that, Joe thought.  “Of course not!” he snapped at her over his shoulder as he walked to his home office to get the packet he had his secretary put together for him.

“I’ll just go back to my apartment and figure something out.  See, I knew this was gonna happen. I’m sorry my roommate decided to move in with her boyfriend, now fiancee.  This was only supposed to be temporary anyways. I know me and my crutches are getting underfoot.” she apologized yet again.

Joe came out of his home office holding the packet now that he found it, “Fred, don't be ridiculous.  You are always welcome here. You know that. I just …”

“I'm annoying you.  Okay. I will just go pack my stuff and …,” Fred offered adjusting her crutches to make her way to his room where her things were.

“Stop!” he finally yelled causing her to jump and stare at him with wide eyes.  He sighed heavily, angry with himself for his outburst. “Just, please, stop for a sec.  Here,” he said handing her the packet.

She maneuvered herself back to the couch and sat down asking, “What’s this,” as she opened the envelope.  Joe waited while she read over the paperwork, tipped the envelope and two sets of keys fell into her hand.  “I-I don’t understand?” she stuttered.

“It’s a house, a car and a job.  I’ve brought a small house not far from the school.  I’ve made arrangements for you to start in our legal department as a paid intern.  The car is a company car. I’ve added an amendment to our contract to include all of this,” he explained.

“But, why?  I can just go back to my apartment and get out of your hair.  I’ve already told you that you have been exceedingly generous with everything.  Things would work better this way,” she told him.

“How are you even going to get to your apartment?  The elevator is broken, and you live three flights up.  You’ll break your neck trying to get up or down from there with crutches.  You have had no car since the accident. You have no one to help you if you need help since your roommate moved out.  Really? How are you going to take care of yourself, work two jobs and go to school with no car?” he asked in an annoyed tone.  “Stop being so stubborn and let me help you. The caregiver will go with you until you get out of the casts and then you will have a place to live that is closer to school and easier to get to the DA’s office.  They know you are out until you are out of your cast in about a month and are working with you on that.”

“I’ll just stay in my room and stay out of your hair then you won't have to do any of this,” she offered.

“It’s already done Fred.  I --” Joe sighed defeatedly.  He had to tell her. She would take it wrong, but he had to tell her. “I need you … not to be … here,” he finished finally.

“Oh,” Fred said softly shoulders slumping. “I’ll just,” she muttered fighting with her crutches to get herself up and try to go to her room.

“Fred, please.  Damnit I knew you wouldn’t understand,” he snapped grabbing her elbow.

Fred angrily wrenched her elbow from his grasp, “I’m not some helpless waif that her Sugar Daddy needs to fix everything for.  I’ve made my way on my own before you came along and am perfectly fine doing so again,” she spat angrily trying to walk away.

Joe stepped in front of her, grabbing her arms to stop her and squeezed, “Please …,” he gritted through clenched teeth, “don’t say that”  Fred blinked at him in confusion. He directed her hand to his groin and pressed. “I need you … to stop making Daddy references. I’m about to explode and I just can't take it anymore.  I want you so badly I can taste it, but you made it very clear that was not something you wanted.”

Fred’s eyes were wide with surprise but she gently cupped his length.  “You heard me didn’t you … you heard me in New Orleans,” she whispered leaning into him.

“Yes,” he panted pressing his burning face into her neck, breathing in her heavenly scent.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly stroking his cock to try and soothe him.  “It was only supposed to be a joke. It started out that way. You looked so adorably embarrassed when I asked if I had to call you Daddy, that I just had to push buttons.   I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just …I’m so sorry Joe ...”

“Please Fred … please … just, just one time … need to feel you touch me,” he begged pulling at his belt and fastenings of his pants and pulled his cock out, heavy and leaking.

Fred licked her palm and stroked Joe’s slick, weeping cock.  Her thighs pressed together as her panties got soaked in her own excitement.  Joe whined in the back of his throat and groaned at the sensation. “I … I’m so close,” he said grasping the back of her neck and pressing his forehead to hers, watch her small ivory hand stroke his purple straining cock.

He looked up into her eyes, pupils dilated and only showing a thin rim of blue.  She watched him and caught him looking at her. She bit her lip and shyly said, “Come for me Daddy.”  Joe wailed in his release as he collapsed to his knees in front of her, dick twitching and coating the tiled floor with his come.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself against her, panting against her breasts.  Fred moaned quietly in the back of her throat. The moist heat tightened her nipple in response. Joe looks up at her from his position and can see her biting her lip, cheeks flushed. Fred was panting and watched him with heavy lids.  His large rough hand gently cupped the underside of her supple breast.  "Joe, I … oooh!" she moaned as he thumbed the nipple. He breathed across the hardening bud and gentling licked it through the material before he growled and sucked it into the white-hot cavern of his mouth. Fred cried out and pressed him closer to her chest.  The desperate fingers of her good hand clutch at his long hair. Mindful of her casted arm, she gripped his shoulder tightly with that hand. Joe pressed kisses up her throat and bit lightly at her earlobe making her squeal as he kicked lose his clothes and shoes.  He lifted and carried her bridal style to his bed and laid her gently down, settling his body between hers.

Her thighs opened further.  Welcoming his weight, she wrapped her bare leg up over his hip.  He runs his calloused fingers roughly down her back, around her pert backside and squeezing the top of her thigh, pulling her closer.  He pulled back frantically trying to remove her sleep shirt, gently skimming his fingers over her taut skin. Fred shivered at the sensation.  Joe knelt on the floor and shouldered between her parted thighs pressing his forehead against the soft, downy skin below her belly button and breathed in deeply.  His hands fist the comforter beneath her. He can smell her spicy-sweet scent of arousal. It was intoxicating. He uncurled his fingers and gently stroked the sensitive skin over her hips with shaky fingers.  He just wanted to bury his face between her legs and suffocate himself in that scent.

Fred can feel Joe’s hot, moist breath panting against her most sensitive of areas through the thin cotton barrier of her panties.  “Ooohhh ….” She panted heavily at the sensation. “J-Joe?” she questioned, laying her hand over his that is stroking her hip and squeezes.

On Fred’s reassurance, a guttural sound escaped from deep within Joe’s chest, part growl and part whimper.  He pushed forward and twisting his face back and forth marking himself in her deliciously-sweet scent, breathing her in deeply; his tongue tracing her nether lips, stroking, licking and sucking on her distended clit through the warm cotton.  Fred cried out in surprise as she thrust against his probing tongue, her fingers knotting into his wavy mane holding him there and pressing him closer to her core. Joe was focused enough to hold her thighs down as her legs instinctively tried to lock over his shoulders.  Fred’s hips ground against him as frantic fingers scratch and pull at the now offending fabric, tearing it free to bare his prize beneath. Joe gazed in awe at the sight before him.

Gentle, shaking fingers stroke the soft, downy pelt protecting his treasure.  Fred groaned loudly at the caress. “Mine,” he breathed before he kissed the top and like a newborn baby to his mother’s breast, seeks swollen nub hidden within the folds and suckled, whining at the purity of her sweet taste.  He chases the sweetness and lapped at it hungrily from within, fucking her deeply with his tongue as he ravenously devoured all that she had to give.

Fred twisted and arched, pressing in further and squirming away from the powerful sensations.  She frantically reached and grabbed for some sort of anchor before she flew away within this whirlwind.  She found it at the edge of the mattress and grabbed onto Joe with both hands riding his tongue, “Oh God!  Joe! Don’t … don’t stop,” she begged wantonly.

“Never baby girl, never,” he breathed hotly as his thumb pressed insistent circles into her clit while his tongue lapped up her sweetness.  Insistent fingers scramble for purchase and grip her hips tightly, bruising, as he lifted his chalice to drink. Fred’s body bowed in response to her climax as she screamed her release.  Joe gently lowered her quivering thighs and trailed feather light kisses of worship up her body. Joe nuzzled Fred’s chin and delicately turns her flushed face towards him. His fingers gently brushing strands of blonde hair away from her sweat-glistening face.  She gazes at him in wonder. He kissed her nose and took hold of his cock and pressed it to her opening, “Fred?” he whispered.

She blinked and leaned up to press frantic biting kisses to his parted lips, tasting herself in the process.  Her tongue licked the taste away as she traced his lips and probes every crevice of within. “Oh fuck,” he cried out wrenching his lips from hers as he pressed in.  Fred kissed, licked, and bit his jaw, chin, and neck. Her eyes rolled up and she groaned as he entered her. One leg tightens high over his hips and her casted leg presses against his other calf as he began to thrust into her warm wetness.  Joe grabbed at her behind and squeezed roughly, running his hand over her hip and squeezed trailing down the back of her thigh and pulling her good leg up and over his shoulder.

He held himself up on his elbow as he watched Fred gasp and cried out in pleasure as he pressed in deeply hitting all the right spots along the way.  “Oh God babygirl,” he breathed as her velvety softness tightens around him, his thumb caressing her sweaty temple. Fred rolled her hips experimentally against him and Joe groaned.  “Ah,” he grunted and his hips snap sharply in response then he wrapped his arms around her and buries his face in her shoulder and starts pounding towards his release.

Fred responded to each thrust with a breathy “Uh,” pushing her hips back in counterpart.  Joe wove his fingers through her hair as he held her scalp with one hand and fists the edge of the mattress for support.  His thrusts increase as his momentum becomes more frantic and primal. Fred’s cries of pleasure increase in volume and intensity with the frantic mating dance, fingers grappling for purchase against the thin cotton of Joe’s t-shirt, nails scratching leaving red welts underneath the worn material.  Fred arched and cried out in a silent scream as she climaxed drawing a growling, moaning Joe with her. Joe collapsed on top of her, both of them panting and quivering through their release.

Fred stroked Joe’s back gently as she processed everything.  She kissed his sweaty temple as his breathing evened out against her ear.  “I’m at least paying you rent,” she said finally. Joe chuckled in response.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~ 

The flight from France was agonizingly long.  Joe just wanted to take a shower and wash off this filth and curl up in bed with Fred and sleep for a day or two.  Joe quietly let himself into her house, making sure to lock up behind himself. He quietly crept into her bedroom and saw Fred sleeping on her side of the bed wrapped around a body pillow.  He smiled as he quietly dropped his suitcase in the corner and made his way to the bathroom for his long-awaited shower. 

Fred heard the shower turn on and startled awake briefly.   _ Joe _ , she smiles and jumps out of the tangle of sheets and blankets and makes her way around the bed to the bathroom door.  When she opens it, steam billows out and the light fills the darkened bedroom in a hazy glow. She makes her way to the shower stall and opens the glass door.  More steam flows and encases her and Joe. He turns with a start and then smiles a tired but warm smile at her. Water sloshes down his body washing away a trail of soap and shampoo that he had been rinsing from his long dark hair.  

Joe watches as she bites her lip in contemplation.  Obviously making up her mind, she steps into the shower with him.  Her hair is braided over her shoulder as she does each night. Her nightgown is a simple cotton sleeveless with three little buttons, buttoned up around the neck and it travels down to just below her knees.  The spray from the hot shower soaks through the cotton and it clings to every curve of her ample body. He snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her towards him. She lifts her head and seeks his kiss as she stands up on her tiptoes to reach him.  

Soft, gentle, hungry kisses follow as she runs her fingers through his hair and smiles into the kiss as he purrs and leans into her touch, “I missed you Daddy,” she tells him.  “I dreamed about you will you were gone,” she admits. She bites her lip again before she says, “I dreamed about you touching me Daddy,” she whispers. Joe’s cock twitches in response.  She looks down and runs a finger down his twitching member. She leans down and pulls off her sodden nightgown and drops it in the corner. “May I touch you?” she asks blinking innocently up at him through her lashes.  

Joe growls “Fuck yeah,” under his breath and pulls her forward by her neck to ravage her mouth.  Fred moans softly and responses to his kisses. She pulls away and peppers kisses along his neck and down his shoulder to his nipple, which she worried with her mouth and teeth making him groan loudly.  No one ever played with his nipples until Fred found out how sensitive they were. She loved to play with them to make him squirm; one time he even came quite embarrassingly because of it. She continues placing feather-light kisses down his torso to his bellybutton.  She sucked and worried the skin beneath with her teeth nearly making his knees buckle. She delicately wrapped her fingers around his cock and licked it from top to bottom and suckled softly at the top. “Fred,” he whines. “Baby girl, you don’t have to do this,” he offered, gently cradling the back of her braided head and shaky fingers gently caressing her cheek.  She smiled brilliantly up at him from her position on her knees between his feet.  _ Too much … too much … I’m not gonna make it and I’m gonna blow my load all over her … FUCK _ , he whimpers. 

Fred gently wraps her fingers around the base of his cock again and starts licking and kissing his cock, suckling.  She then lets his cock slide into her mouth. Her tongue flicks the tiny slit and laps the bead of fluid that leaks forward.  From above, she can hear Joe groan and curse as his fingers spasm in hair. She experimentally pushes forward taking more of him in her mouth.  She tightens her lips and sucks harder as she draws back. “Oh Jesus,” He cries out, one hand slamming against the tiled wall to support himself.  She increased the bobbing motion trying to get more and more of him into her mouth. What she could not reach, she ran her fingers up and down the rest of his shaft.  She became adventurous and ran her fingers around and cupped his testicles, fondling them and gently squeezing. “Oh Christ, Fred! I need … I need,” he babbles. 

“What do you need Daddy?” Fred asks looking debauched; a glistening, wanton, water sprite at his feet sent to torture him.  

“Gotta come,” he groans loudly. 

“Okay,” she replies taking him in her mouth again and bobbing faster and sucking harder, her tongue swirling around and rubbing against the sensitive vein mercilessly.  

“Wait!  I … Fred!” he yells as he climaxes.  Fred chokes delicately but swallows his release.  He collapses on the floor of the shower and gathers her in his arms as he pants and shivers through the aftershock of his climax.  Fred tenderly kisses his face and soothes him. Joe’s fingers stroke and wander absently up and down her body. Fred murmurs and squirms as she holds him to her.  She groans as he brushes his fingertip gently inside her. “Fuckin’ made you hot didn’t it baby girl, working me up and makin’ me come like a teenager,” he murmurs against her temple.  Fred whimpers weakly and nods from her sheltered position in his the crook of his shoulder. 

Joe shuts off the shower, gathers her up in his arms, and tells her to grab the towel as he walks past it and goes into the bedroom.  He stands her by the bed and quickly dries her off then himself. “On the bed Fred,” he says gently. “Up towards the headboard. Turn around and grab the headboard baby,” he instructs her.  Fred blushes darkly in the hazy light but does as instructed. 

She gives a slight shudder when his big, rough hands smooth the skin down her back and curve around her backside.  He squeezes the flesh and moves her hips around so she is tugged back and up in the right position. “Oh yeah … that’s perfect baby girl,” he murmurs in her ear as he curves his body over her back and his big arms wrap around her waist.  One hand moves down between her legs to stroke the soft flesh there. She is already dripping wet from earlier. “Tell me you want me baby girl,” he purrs in her ear. 

Fred whimpers and whines as she presses back against him.  “I want you Daddy. I want you inside me. I missed you so much,” she confesses.  “I touched myself while you were gone,” she continues bearing down on his questing fingers and with a whisper admits, “like you touch me.”  

Joe was positioning himself at her entrance when she confessed.  He growls and pushes all the way in until he bottoms out. Fred cries out and claws at the headboard pushing herself back to him her head leaning back on his shoulder.  “Oh God, Daddy!” she cries tightening around him. 

“Yeah,” he groans.  “Hold on baby,” he instructs and Fred tightens her grip on the headboard as he starts to pound into her.  Her head falls forward as she pushes and pulls herself on his cock. “Oh, that’s my sweet baby girl. So fuckin’ hot,” he murmurs as he pounds into her listening to her soft oh’s echoing through the room.  He moves his hand up between her breasts and wraps an arm around her waist as he sits back on his knees. Fred screams at the sudden change in position and the intense sharpness of the pleasure. Joe maneuvers one hand down between her legs with two fingers rubbing her clit and one hand moves up to wrap around her neck with two fingers press against her lips.  She opens and sucks them in blindly licking and working the digits. “Look at you baby. You’re takin’ me so good. So good for me,” he murmurs against her temple. Fred starts shaking and crying and bouncing hard in his lap. “Fuck, fuck … that’s it work for it baby. Come for me baby girl. Come for your Daddy,” he growls as her hips snap hard against him and everything tightens and whitens out.  

Fred wakes up a couple of hours later.  She is alone and the sheets are cooled. He had left his button down shirt over the chair in the corner.  Other than that, there was no sign that he had been there other than the dirty, musky sheets that were twisted around Fred’s body.  

“Damn it,” she muttered to herself, palming her forehead.  Galina must have called. Galina calls and he runs. She would have not problem if it was something with JoJo.  She adored that child, but Galina? She was supposed to be his ex, but apparently, his heart never got the message.  “What do you expect Fred?” she chastises herself. “Your contract never had a “boyfriend clause”.

~*~

He was sitting across from her watching her work on her assignment and he was pouting.  Joe leans forward and runs a fingertip over her nipple causing it to pebble. Fred’s breathing increased and she sighed into the caress.  Joe smirks in response until she slaps the back of his hand, “Stop that,” she grumbles and turns back to her notes and the gigantic law book in front of her.  “I told you. I have homework to do.”

“But Fred, I’m only going to be here until the morning,” he whines.  

“Are you seriously whining and pouting like a five year old?” she asks glaring up at him over her glasses.  She waves him off impatiently, “Go watch TV or something. I think the Chargers are playing today,” she grumbles turning back to her work.  Joe grumbles under his breath and marches off to the living room. She can hear the TV settling on a sports channel as she continues with her assignment.  

Two hours later, she  closes up her book and tucks away her notebook and stretches languidly.  Joe’s over-sized button down pulls deliciously against her hard nipples. Joe was sitting relaxed on the couch, arm stretched over the back watching his football game.  White t-shirt stretched indecently across his defined muscles in stark contrast to the olive tones of his skin and the monochromed tribal arm-sleeve tattoo. 

Fred saunters over to him slowly and seductively.  She places a knee on the couch and a small hand on his shoulder.   This draws his attention away from the TV and he smiles warmly up at her as he caresses her lower back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and straddles his thigh.  She kisses his lips and swallows his groan as her wetness seeped through his sweatpants as she ground down against his thigh. “Daddy,” Fred sighs as he roughly grabs her waist to move her to straddle his lap.  Joe growls and deepens the kiss. One hand holds her against his groin as she grinds roughly against it while his free hand frees the buttons of his button down so he can kiss and lick her tight little nipples. 

His rough, calloused hands trail up and down the bare skin of her back under his shirt.  He palms and squeezes her round backside. Fred bites her lip and whines as his sucking kisses trail down her throat and his teeth worry against the soft skin behind her ear.  Her fingers twist in his dark locks as she cried out in pleasure. 

Fred’s delicate fingers pulled the hem of his t-shirt up and helps him pull it off to be thrown to the corner.  Joe’s cock strains against the front of his sweats. She pushed her hands into his pants and pulled out his cock.  She licks her palm and strokes him a few times as Joe presses two fingers into her core. Fred cries out softly grasping his wrist and pushing his fingers deeper into her slick, swollen lips, “Please Daddy,” she pants.  

Joe grabs her thighs and stands making Fred wrap her legs around his waist.  He pushes her up against the wall. Joe’s weeping cock rubs against her slick folds.  “What do you want baby girl?” he pants against Fred’s lips.

“You Daddy,” she whimpers as he slowly enters her making them both groan.  The stretch and the feeling of his twitching cock inside her makes Fred moan.  The feeling of her tight heat clamping down on his cock makes him grip her thighs tightly. Fred is breathless as he slams into her.  Fred’s mouth is open wide as he was savagely pounds into her. 

“So wet for me baby girl,” Joe moans in her ear.  “Is this what you needed baby?” he asks licking the shell of her ear.  

“Yes! Yes! So full.  So big. I feel you everywhere Daddy.  Don't stop! Please Daddy! Harder? Can you fuck me harder?   Need to come. Can I come Daddy? Please? Wanna be a good girl for you …,” Fred babbles.

“So good … so good for me baby girl … Ah! Fuck,” he swears pushing her further into the wall as he brings his hand to her clit and rubs it harshly.  Electric sensations travel through her body making her sob, as her head hits the wall as pleasurable wave crest through her body on the heels of the stuttering wanton moans from Joe’s fingers rubbing and teasing her clit raw.  She closes her eyes and arches into him, “Joe … I … Oh God! Daddy?” she whimpers as the coil of pleasure burning bright in her abdomen releases.

“Come for me baby,” he breathed against her shoulder as her pussy clenched his cock tight, wringing his orgasm from him, he muffles his cries while biting her bare shoulder.  

~*~

“What do you mean you have to go?  Joe, you said we would have the weekend before you left for New York.  Dinner is almost ready. I don’t understand …,” Fred says.

“Galina called,” Joe mutters looking for his keys.

“Oh my goodness!  Is everything alright with JoJo?” she rushes to ask.

“JoJo?  What? No!  JoJo’s fine.  Galina just … needs me to stop by,” he answers vaguely.

“Why?” Fred asks.

“She needs to talk to me,” he answers getting annoyed.

“About?” Fred pushes.

“What difference does it make?  She’s the mother of my daughter,” he huffs.

“That I get, but this doesn’t have anything to do with JoJo, so why is she calling?  I thought that she was your  _ ex _ -girlfriend and that she was engaged to another man, which means she has  moved on. Have you?”

Joe’s eyes darkened.  He stomped over, grabbed his jacket off the coat tree, pocketed his phone and reached for the door, “Last time I checked, our arrangement was that you play the role of my companion,” he seethes and walks over the threshold and snaps, “not that of the nagging,  jealous girlfriend,” as he slams the door shut muffling Fred’s gasped response. 

~*~

The following Friday night Joe let himself into Fred’s bungalow.  Her car was parked in the driveway but there were no signs that anyone was home.  He brought her a bouquet of pink lilies, which he lays on the kitchen table as he walks through the house.  It seems very bare. When he reaches her bedroom, he sees that the mattress is stripped bare and her clothes are gone.  He doubles back to the kitchen table where he seems a manila folder that he missed. Her keys to the car and the house were laying on top.  In the folder, there was a letter of resignation to the Human Resources Department of his company effective the previous Monday, as well as her copy of their contract underneath stamped in red, bold ink at the top, TERMINATED.  

Joe locks the door and jogs down the stairs pulling out his cell phone as he walks to his sports car and dials his driver.   Tom answers, “Hey boss, do you need me to …”

“Where is she?” he growls. 

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

~*~

Joe sits in the back corner of the pizzeria and watches Fred maneuver her way around the busy restaurant getting and delivering people’s orders.  He sighs heavily and absently thumbs the menu. He misses her. He fucked up and now he has to apologize. He hates apologizing. 

“What can I getcha?” Fred asks absently flipping to clean page on her order book.  She looks up at her next customer and her friendly smile drops as Joe looks up from under the rim of the baseball cap he is wearing.  Her nostrils flare as she huffs angrily and turns to leave and find another server to take care of him.

Joe quickly grabs her wrist, “We need to talk,” he says not letting go.

She glares at his hand and then him, “You need to let go of my arm before I break yours.”  Joe startled at the viciousness of her tone and Fred yanked her arm from his grasp and marched off telling them she was going on break.  He watches her head to the back and out the backdoor to the alleyway.

He gets up and walks out the front door and makes his way around to the back of the building.  Fred is pacing and muttering to herself so she does not hear him approach. “Fred,” he says softly and reaches for her arm.

Joe startles Fred again.  She jerks her arm away again before he can catch it.  “Stop doing that!” she snaps. 

“I just …,” he tries to explain.

“I don’t care,” she replies.  “I don’t care what you want. You made it perfectly clear.  Our relationship was one based on a contractual agreement. We had a business arrangement.  I made the decision that it was time to terminate our contract. I foolishly believed I might have meant more to you, but you enlightened me to the fact that no one else will ever hold your heart but your ex and she comes first … period … exclamation point.”

“That’s not fair!  She’s the mother of my child,” Joe snaps.

“Yes. Yes, she is.  I have nothing but love and affection for your daughter.  I adore her, but her mother manipulates that relationship.  She knows you’re still in love with her and she manipulates both to her advantage.  I mean Jesus, Galina says jump, and you say how high.” Joe opens his mouth to try and say something but Fred cuts him off, “She’s engaged to another man, Joe.  How much clearer can she be? She doesn’t want you,” Fred yells making Joe flinch at the reality, “at least not the way you want her,” she finishes softly. 

“I miss you,” he says.

“You miss the sex,” she snaps back harshly.

“No!” Joe yells reaching for her hands, “Well yeah, but it’s not just that … I … You don’t need to do this … work several jobs and then your school???  Barely making ends meet. Let me help you, like before. What we had …”

“What we had was sex, Joe.  We had sex for money. Plain and simple.  All the law books define that as prostitution,” she states, “And last time I checked, prostitution is only legal in Nevada.”

“Fred … baby girl,” he says squeezing her hands.

“Don’t call me that!” Fred snaps at him.

“Please,” he whispers pulling her towards him.

“No!” she yells jerking her hands from his grip. “I … I can’t do this Joe.  I … you need to leave. We’re through. You made your decision when you walked out that door last week.”  Joe stared blankly at her. “Goodbye Joe,” Fred says firmly as she turns and goes back into the restaurant before she starts crying in front of him.

~*~

Later that night, Fred was drying her hair after her shower.  It had been a long day and she just wants to get to sleep. There is a knock at her door.  She sighs heavily as she goes to open it, yelling through the door, “Uncle Kevin, I told you.  No poker tonight. I need to get to bed so I can get up early to study for my …,” she opens the door to a very drunk Joseph Anoa’i leaning against her door frame.

“Babygirl …” he slurs.

Fred growls softly, “I told you not to call me that,” she snaps and tries to slam the door but he grabs the door jamb and howls when his knuckles are crunched.  She pulls back the door and glares at him. He looks pitiful. He is drunk, whimpering and cradling his hand against his chest on her doorstep.  _ I’m too soft _ , she thinks.  She sighs heavily, reaches out and grabs the front of his T-shirt and pulls, “Get in here,” she mumbles pulling him over the threshold.  She points to the couch, “Sit,” she instructs as she goes over to the small kitchen for some ice and to start a pot of coffee. 

She comes back with the ice and presses it against his knuckles.  He quietly watches her, just thankful that she has not refused him again.  “How did you find me?” she asks.

“Tom,” he replies.

She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs dramatically, “Shit.  Need to get a your boy a fuckin’ bell or somethin’,” she mutters as she gets up to fix him a cup of coffee; black and strong to sober him up.  “I’d put it on a collar around his neck, but the bastard might like it,” she snickers. 

Joe snorts in response, “You’re right at G,” he says while re-adjusting the small bag of ice.  “I knew what she was doing, but I didn’t care. I’ve always thought she was it for me, and … like you said … she didn’t want me anymore.  I just … I took whatever she gave me.” Fred brings over a cup and hands it too him as she curls her leg under herself and leans against the back of the couch.  “That night … the night I walked out on you … she … she started kissing me and … she wanted … she wanted sex. I mean we’ve done that over the years. It’s, I mean I’m not making excuses, but it’s familiar and just us.  Knew it was wrong with her being with Richard, but …” turns the hot cup around in his hands. “Is this your uncle’s place?” he asks.

“Yes,” she replies, “He was renting this out for some extra money.  He’s letting me stay here until school is finished and I get a ‘real’ job.”   Joe takes a sip of the hot beverage and grimaces at the bitterness. When she sees his face, “Drink it up and don’t fuss.  You need to get sober before you leave. I’m not having you drive drunk. It’s a miracle you got here in one piece,” she tells him.

“Tom’s parked up on the street,” he says taking another sip. “I didn’t,” he tells her.  

“Didn’t what?” Fred asks.

“I didn’t sleep with her that night … or any night we were together.  I just … shit, I don’t even know. She started and all I saw was you and it just felt wrong.  For the first time in like ten years, I didn’t want her. I wanted you. All I wanted to do was go home, go back to our home, and apologize for being an idiot.  I wanted to make love to you until you were cross-eyed and forgot your name.” 

Fred fingers the string on his hoodie and her eyes widen, her mouth opens slightly, “Oh,” softly slips out between her parted lips.  She watches the sad look on his face and cannot help herself. She leans forward and kisses him. Joe moans into her parted lips and startles.  He pulls back and looks up at her. Fred smiles nervously and bites her bottom lip. Joe’s eyes darken and his fingers weave into her loose, damp blonde tresses, gripping and pulling her lips to his.  He hungrily sucks on her bottom lip and tongue. Fred whimpers in response and straddles his lap, carding her fingers through his hair and tugging. He groans as he tilts his head to the side giving her more access to bite and lick  his neck, “Fuck babygirl,” he pants, fingers squeezing her backside and rubbing it against his hardening cock. 

Fred pulls off her loose T-shirt and Joe whines as he leans forward, attacking her nipples with his teeth and tongue.  “Daddy,” she whines grinding against his length and and wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him to her as he pleasures her breasts.  “Don’t … don’t ever do that to me again Daddy. I was so miserable,” she tells him pulling his head back to look at her. “You broke my heart,” she whispers wetly.

“I’m sorry baby girl … so sorry,” he says gently stroking his fingertips down her soft cheek.  He pulls her in for a deep kiss as she pushes his hoodie off and he helps take it off and lifts his arms as her hands push his T-shirt up and off throwing it over her shoulder.  He groans and leans his head back against the couch as her nails score his hardening nipples and scratch down his abs to work on open his jeans and pulling out his cock. His fingers push her panties aside.  She grabs his cock, lining it up and sits down. They both moan loudly. Joe’s fingers tighten on both sides of her panties and pulls. Ripping them off and throwing them aside, he murmurs against her throat, ‘I’ll buy you more.”  Fred whines in response. His fingers dig into Fred’s hips. He is positive he is bruising her but he is beyond reason now, “So wet for me baby girl.”

Fred pants a few shallow breaths getting used to him again.  “Oh God, Daddy. Yes! For you, only for you,” she breathes against his lips, biting and sucking on his bottom lip.  

“Oh Jesus, Fuck,” Joe grunts and guides her mouth to his neck, “Bite me babygirl.  Mark me as your own.” His eyes roll back into his skull when she sinks her teeth into the bend between his neck and shoulder, tugging his his hair and starts riding him.  

Fred leans back, using the hold on his hair to make him watch his dick sliding in and out of her, “You like it Daddy?  You like the way I take your cock?” she purrs. “Fuck me like you mean it Daddy. Make me yours again,” she demanded grinding down onto him.  

“Daddy’s gonna make you come,” Joe growls darkly fingers grabbing harshly against her back and thighs. 

“Yes!  Please Daddy, make me come.  Wanna be a good girl for you Daddy,” Fred begs leaning into his touch.  

“Look at you, taking every inch of me. What a good baby girl you are.” Joe praises, “You needed this, didn't you? Needed your Daddy inside you to fill you up.” He thrusts his cock up, snarling, “Daddy’ll give you what you need babygirl.  Tell him what you need. Do you need it harder? Faster? So fuckin’ tight ...” he murmurs. 

“I'm a good babygirl for you, right Daddy?” Fred pants, and Joe presses his forehead to hers. “Do I make you feel good Daddy?”

“Best fuck ever,” he yells, rearing back and viciously biting Fred’s shoulder making her arch back and then forward burying her face in his shoulder as her orgasm surges through her body, sending jolts up and down her spine which Joe is gripping tightly.  Joe can taste the metallic sting of blood on his tongue. “Oh Jesus, sweetheart, … babygirl? Oh God, are you alright?” he gasps shaky fingers try to smooth through her hair as his hips keep chasing his orgasm. Fred managed a trembling thumbs up, making Joe groan in relief.  He cries out her name as he comes and collapse against the couch. Fred murmurs into his skin and snuggles closer as he gently rubs her back, both of them drifting off to sleep. 

~*~

**_Epilogue - 3 years later_ **

Joe was working late trying to get his work done so he could get home to his girl.  “What’s up Daddy-O?” he hears from the doorway. He looks up to see Fred dressed in a formal men’s suit, tie with suspenders, a fedora and puffing on a cigar.  She was holding a crystal decanter of cognac and two glasses. 

Joe swallows heavily.   _ That shouldn’t be so fucking hot _ , he thinks.  He clears his throat and his head as he smiles up at her as she saunters to his desk placing the glasses down and starts pouring him a drink, “I take it you won your case?” he asks.

She smirks around her cigar and clinks her glass against his, “Of course.  Would have liked to get more time for drug-dealing, scum-sucking pig, but I’ll get him next time … there’s always a next time,” she reflects, “unless someone shanks him of course,” she smiles brightly.  Joe snorts in response. She removes the cigar and takes a sip of her drink. She clicks a manicured fingernail against the crystal glass, “You took to long coming home to celebrate, so … I decided to bring the party to you,” she says turning slowly around so he can take all of her in, “Do you like your surprise Daddy?  I picked it out special for you.”

Joe pushes his chair back from his desk, walks around, takes her glass of cognac and finishes it in one gulp.  Fred watches him as he removes the cigar and drops it in the empty glass. He runs the back of his fingers over one of her suspenders and fingers her loose tie, “It …,” he clears his throat causing her to giggle, “I like it a lot,” he finishes darkly.  “How … what else have you got on underneath ...this,” he asks leaning forward. 

“It’s authentic down to my garters,” she whispers into his ear as she licks the shell.  Joe growls and runs his fingers through her hair and tugs. Pins fly loose and the fedora falls gently to the ground.  Fred hums softly as she angles her mouth against his submitting to his questing tongue. 

Joe pushes the suit jacket off and it falls to the floor along with the suspenders that hang loosely at her sides.  He rips apart the button-down shirt causing small buttons to scatter. Fred gasps and breathes, “Daddy” against his lips.  

Joe’s teeth worry the column of her neck as his hands stroke up and down her sides and breasts.  “Fuck,” he mumbles, “You weren’t kiddin’,” he says. Stroking the white wife-beater tank she is wearing.  He can tell she has no bra on underneath. He fumbles with the belt and opening of the suit slacks and lets them fall to the floor.  He stands back and looks at her. She is wearing light blue striped boxer shorts, black garters are holding up her black dress socks and she is wearing simple black loafers.  He gently fingers the buttoned opening on her boxers pressing in, feeling her silky heat and wetness. “Babygirl,” he says making her whimper. 

Her hands scramble for purchase against his fine linen shirt.  She reaches down and unbuckles his belt and opens his slacks to palm his hardening cock.  “Fuck me Daddy. Fuck me here over your desk ...now,” she demands licking her palm and stroking him harder.  “Want you to get hard thinkin’ about this while your working during the day. Want your clients to be completely clueless as to how bad you wanna fuck your babygirl.”

Joe groans at the image.  He spins her around and pushes her against his large oak desk.  He hears her startled “umph” before he yanks down her boxer shorts and kicks her legs apart as he pulls out his cock and slams into her soaked pussy.  “Ah!” she cries grabbing at the wooden surface for leverage. They push and pull against each other chasing their mutual orgasms. The room is filled with sounds of the slap of sweat-slicked skin against skin, the rustle of clothing and their cries and groans of pleasure.  

Joe pulls Fred up against his front, mouthing her neck and shoulder as his fingers delve into the secret flap of her boxers and finger her clitoris mercilessly as his other hand pulls and twists her nipples through the rough material of her shirt.  “Such a dirty girl. Playin’ dress up and as a grown man no less. Bet you want Daddy to fuck you in the ass just like the little boy!man you’re trying to dress up as don’t you,” he snaps his teeth at her ear making her keen loudly, one hand balancing herself on the desktop as the other presses hard to crush his hand against her mons.  

“Daddy!” she cries, “Please Daddy!  I need to come, please … oh please,” she babbles.

Joe slaps his fingers hard on her clit causing her to squeal shamelessly, “We’re just gettin’ started sweetheart. Should make you wait,” he grunts.  “Shit!” he mutters to himself. “Can’t fuck … so Goddamned hot … can’t stop, baby come with me. Come with Daddy.”

“Oh, oh, oh God … Joe!” she screams at the top of her lungs as she ejaculates hard against his palm and collapses on the wooden surface panting, “What the fuck was that,” groaning as Joe comes inside of her with a roar collapsing against Fred’s limp form.

Fred mumbles something into the desk surface and Joe asks her if she was ok.  She nods turns her head to the side panting. Loose bits of her hair are clinging to her sweaty face when she pants out, “Marry me.”

“Wha-What?” Joe stutters.

“Marry me.  I had a whole thing planned.  There’s a ring in my pocket … that is somewhere.  You went and ruined it by going all caveman on me,” she says.  She nervously looks over her shoulder at him, biting her lip, “ well …,” worry clearly visible in her watery hazel eyes.  

“How could I not,” he smiles pressing a tender kiss against trembling smile.  

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**

> I will be using the wrestlers real names vs. their character names. I own nothing and I'm only borrowing them to play in my sandbox. I have nothing but respect and admiration for the work they do and for allowing us into their lives.
> 
> Winifred "Fred" Eleanor Pinkerton/Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoaʻi 


End file.
